


(Eλληνικά)Things Change

by expressyourselfanytime



Series: Translations(Μεταφράσεις) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Set during 2x09, SuperCorp
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expressyourselfanytime/pseuds/expressyourselfanytime
Summary: ~ Greek translation of "Things Change" by spacemanearthgirl. ~Εφόσων η Alex έχει ήδη σχέδια για το βράδυ, Η Kara στρέφεται στη Lena. Κατά τη διάρκεια του 2x09





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacemanearthgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Things Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453815) by [spacemanearthgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl). 



Χωρίς την αδερφή της για τη βραδιά ταινίας, Η Kara δεν είναι και πολύ σίγουρη για το τι να κάνει. Δεν κρατάει κακία στην Alex που είναι απασχολημένη, είναι εντελώς χαρούμενη που η αδερφή της είναι τόσο χαρούμενη όσο είναι με την καινούρια της κοπέλα, μόνο που η Kara τώρα δεν έχει ιδέα τι θα κάνει με το βράδυ της.

Φυσικά, η ιδέα σκάει στο μυαλό της κατευθείαν. Lena. Οι δυο τους έρχονται όλο και πιο κοντά από τότε που γνωρίστηκαν, ακόμη και με το μικροεμπόδιο που εμφανίστηκε στη διαδρομή, τη μητέρα της Lena.

Η Kara πληκτρολογεί τον αριθμό της, προτού αρχίσει να αμφισβητεί τον εαυτό της.

"Γεια σου Kara." H Kara είναι σίγουρη πως ακούει το χαμόγελο στη φωνή της Lena.

Η Kara επίσης χαμογελάει, ο ήχος της φωνής της Lena αρκετός να την κάνει να χαλαρώσει και να αισθανθεί λίγο καλύτερα. "Lena, γεια."

Υπάρχει μια παύση, και η Kara συνειδητοποιεί ότι εκείνη τηλεφώνησε, οπότε εκείνη θα έπρεπε να μιλάει. «Έχεις τίποτα να κάνεις απόψε;»

«Όχι, δεν έχω, βασικά μόλις γύρισα σπίτι από τη δουλειά».

«Όου». Λέει η Kara, συνειδητοποιώντας ότι η Lena το πιθανότερο είναι να ανυπομονεί για ένα βράδυ χαλαρά στο σπίτι, οπότε δε θα θέλει να ξαναβγεί έξω.

«Υπάρχει κάποιο πρόβλημα;»

«Όχι, ήθελα να δω αν ήθελες να έρθεις από ’δω για βραδιά ταινίας, αλλά δε θέλω να σου χαλάσω το βράδυ στο σπίτι».

Η Lena γελάει, «Το μόνο που θα κάνω στο σπίτι, θα είναι να κάθομαι εδώ μόνη μου πίνοντας. Θα ήθελα πάρα πολύ να έρθω για βραδιά ταινίας».

«Μα είσαι ήδη στο σπίτι, το πιθανότερο ήδη με άνετα ρούχα.”

Η Lena γελάει ξανά, “Είμαι.”

“Ακριβώς, δε θέλω να σε ξαναβγάλω έξω.” Η Kara αισθάνεται την απογοήτευση να στάζει μέσα της αλλά δεν πρόκειται να ενοχλήσει τη φίλη της μόνο και μόνο επειδή έχει μια περίεργη μέρα.

“Καλά, εντάξει, αν επιμένεις τόσο πολύ να μην βγω από το σπίτι, τότε γιατί απλά δεν έρχεσαι εσύ από ‘δω για βραδιά ταινίας;»

«Τι;»

“Πάντα κάνουμε βραδιά ταινίας στο δικό σου σπίτι, γιατί όχι στο δικό μου, έτσι γι’αλλαγή;”

«Δε θα ‘θελα να σου κολλήσω-»

Η Lena ξεφυσάει απότομα, κόβοντας την Kara, “Kara, δε θα μου κολλήσεις, σε προσκαλώ εδώ για βραδιά ταινίας, εάν θες ακόμα.”

Η Kara δεν μπορεί να εμποδίσει το χαμόγελο που απλώνεται στο πρόσωπό της, την καρδιά της που χτυπάει λίγο πιο γρήγορα, μόνο και μόνο στη σκέψη του να πάει στο σπίτι της Lena, στη σκέψη ότι την κάλεσε εκεί. Έχει ξαναπάει εκεί άλλη μία φορά, για να δει την Lena και να ζητήσει συγγνώμη μετά από όλα όσα έγιναν με τη μητέρα της. Είχε πάει απρόσκλητη εκείνη τη φορά, έχοντας εμφανιστεί απλώς γιατί ανησυχούσε για τη φίλη της. Είναι αιωνίως ευγνώμων που η Lena την άφησε να μπει μέσα και κατάφεραν να λύσουν τα προβλήματα μεταξύ τους, που είχαν συγχωρεθεί τα πάντα. Η Kara δεν είναι και πολύ σίγουρη τι θα είχε κάνει εάν είχε χάσει τη Lena.

«Οκ» Η Κάρα παραδίνεται «Βραδιά ταινίας στο σπίτι σου, καλό ακούγεται».

“Τέλεια, αν και πρέπει να παραδεχτώ ότι δεν έχω και πολύ φαγητό εδώ, οπότε αν θες καθόλου σνακ, θα χρειαστεί να φέρεις μερικά. Μπορώ όμως να μας παραγγείλω Κινέζικο.”

Η Κara τώρα γελάει «Οκ, εγώ θα φέρω σνακ, εσύ παράγγειλε Κινέζικο και τα λέμε σε λίγο;»

«Τέλεια».

Η Kara κλείνει το τηλέφωνο κι αφήνει μια μεγάλη εκπνοή. Σίγουρα δεν περίμενε να εξελιχθεί έτσι το τηλεφώνημα, όχι ότι παραπονιέται για το αποτέλεσμα. Πετάει γρήγορα σπίτι να πάρει μια αλλαξιά άνετα ρούχα για να φορέσει και μερικά σνακ, προτού ξαναφύγει προς της Lena. Προσγειώνεται μερικά τετράγωνα μακριά, σχεδιάζοντας να περπατήσει τα υπόλοιπα αλλά συνειδητοποιεί ότι έχει φτάσει πολύ νωρίς και περιμένει σε ένα δρομάκι για κανά δεκάλεπτο, μέχρι να περάσει ένα αποδεκτό χρονικό διάστημα μεταξύ του τηλεφωνήματος και της εμφάνισής της στην πόρτα της Lena.

Είναι νευρική καθώς ακούγεται το μπάζερ της εισόδου και μπαίνει μέσα, πριν πάρει το ασανσέρ για τον όροφο της Lena. Δεν ξέρει γιατί ακριβώς είναι νευρική, έχουν βρεθεί παρέα σε πολλές περιπτώσεις στο παρελθόν, αλλά αυτό δεν εμποδίζει τα νεύρα να φτερουγίζουν στο στομάχι της. Τουλάχιστον οι ανησυχίες της από πριν, τώρα έχουν ξεχαστεί, καθώς χτυπάει την πόρτα και περιμένει την Lena να απαντήσει. 

Η αναπνοή της Kara όντως παγιδεύεται στο λαιμό της όταν η πόρτα ανοίγει και στην άλλη πλευρά της αποκαλύπτει την Lena. Η Kara έχει δει την Lena με καθημερινά ρούχα στο παρελθόν, αλλά ποτέ έτσι. Φοράει απλά μια φόρμα γυμναστικής και ένα κοντομάνικο και έχει ξεβαφτεί, αλλά αυτό κάνει τις πεταλούδες στο στομάχι της Kara να φτερουγίζουν, καθώς επεξεργάζεται πόσο άνετη και χαλαρή φαίνεται η Lena.

«Γεια» λέει τελικά η Lena, συνειδητοποιώντας ότι κοιτιούνται και οι δύο επίμονα εδώ και λίγη ώρα, η Lena απορροφώντας το απαλό βλέμμα της Kara. Η Kara μοιάζει το ίδιο ζαλισμένη με την Lena, το οποίο την κάνει να κοκκινίσει.

«Γεια» η Kara χαμογελάει, ακολουθώντας την Lena καθώς εκείνη της κάνει νεύμα να μπει μέσα και την οδηγεί στην κουζίνα.

“Το φαγητό λογικά θα φτάσει όπου να’ναι, και απ’ ό,τι βλέπω έφερες και σνακ».

«Δεν είναι βραδιά ταινίας χωρίς σνακ». Λέει η Kara και η Lena γελάει ακούγοντας πόσο σοβαρή είναι.

«Καλά» η Kara την πειράζει «εάν δεν τα θες, θα τα φάω όλα μόνη μου».

«Δεν αμφιβάλω γι’αυτό» την πειράζει κι η Lena με τη σειρά της. Είναι ακόμα κατάπληκτη με το πόσο μπορεί να φάει η άλλη γυναίκα και να συνεχίζει να μην παίρνει καθόλου βάρος.

Το γέλιο της Kara κόβεται από το μπάζερ της πόρτας, σηματοδοτώντας ότι το φαγητό τους έφτασε.

Βολεύονται μαζί στον καναπέ αφού σερβιριστεί το φαγητό και η Lena ξεκινάει την ταινία.

«Ίσως θα ‘πρεπε να κανονίζουμε βραδιά ταινίας εδώ πιο συχνά» σχολιάζει η Kara «ο καναπές σου είναι πολύ πιο άνετος από τον δικό μου».

«Ίσως θα ‘πρεπε» συμφωνεί η Lena, σημειώνοντας στο μυαλό της να καλεί την Kara στο σπίτι πιο συχνά. Μέχρι τώρα, η Lena δεν ήταν σίγουρη πόσο άνετα θα ένιωθε η Kara αν την καλούσε ποτέ στο σπίτι της, πάντα επιλέγοντας αντ’αυτού, να προσκαλέσει την Kara κάπου έξω. Αλλά απ’ ό,τι φαίνεται οι φόβοι της ήταν αβάσιμοι και πιάνει τον εαυτό της να ενθουσιάζεται στην προοπτική του να ξανακαλέσει την Kara στο μέλλον.

Η Kara ανταποκρίνεται με ένα χαμόγελο και η προσοχή της επιστρέφει στην ταινία.

Η βραδιά ταινίας από ‘κει και πέρα εξελίσσεται όπως εξελίσσεται κάθε άλλη βραδιά ταινίας όταν είναι μόνο οι δυο τους. Αφού φάνε, καταλήγουν και οι δύο να ακουμπούν η μία στην άλλη στον καναπέ, περνώντας περισσότερο χρόνο και οι δύο έχοντας επίγνωση του πόσο κοντά είναι η μία στην άλλη, παρά βλέποντας όντως την ταινία. Την Kara όμως δεν την νοιάζει, αισθάνεται απείρως καλύτερα απ’ ό,τι αισθανόταν προηγουμένως. Σίγουρα, τα συναισθήματά της από πριν θα ανασυρθούν στην επιφάνεια αργότερα, αλλά προς το παρόν είναι χαρούμενη απλά και μόνο με το να χαλαρώνει στη ζεστασιά της Lena.

Η δεύτερη ταινία που βλέπουν τελειώνει υπερβολικά γρήγορα και όσο και να μην θέλει η Kara να φύγει, είναι αργά και ξέρει ότι πρέπει. Η Kara απρόθυμα ξεκολλάει από το πλάι της Lena, η ζεστασιά και η άνεση να της λείπουν αμέσως.

«Ευχαριστώ που με κάλεσες» λέει η Kara καθώς κατευθύνονται προς την πόρτα της Lena.

Η Lena χαμογελάει «Ευχαριστώ που το πρότεινες, η σημερινή βραδιά εξελίχθηκε πολύ καλύτερα από ό,τι θεωρούσα ότι θα εξελιχθεί πριν πάρεις τηλέφωνο».

«Κι η δική μου το ίδιο» Η Kara χαμογελάει, απρόθυμη να φύγει. Η Kara ήξερε τι σήμαινε αυτό, είχε συνειδητοποιήσει λίγο καιρό πριν ότι είχε αναπτύξει συναισθήματα για τη φίλη της. Συνήθως απλά τα καταπίεζε, δεν ήθελε να εμπλακούν στη μεταξύ τους φιλία, αλλά σε στιγμές σαν κι αυτή, της ήταν δύσκολο να το κάνει αυτό. Οπότε δεν το έκανε.

Η Kara έκανε ένα βήμα προς την Lena και άκουσε τον χτύπο της καρδιάς της να επιταχύνει, καθώς η ίδια πλησίασε πιο κοντά. Αλλά η Lena δεν απομακρύνθηκε, οπότε η Kara αυτό το εξέλαβε ως καλό σημάδι και μπήκε εντελώς μέσα στον προσωπικό χώρο της Lena. Οι αργές κινήσεις τώρα γίνονται και για να μην τρομάξουν την Lena αλλά και γιατί θέλει να θυμάται απόλυτα αυτή τη στιγμή.

Πολύ απαλά, η Kara πιέζει τα χείλια της στο μάγουλο της Lena, η απαλή αίσθηση του δέρματος της Lena κόντρα στα χείλη της να την ενθουσιάζει. Δεν αργοπορεί, τραβιέται πίσω μερικές στιγμές μετά. Δεν θέλει να κάνει τα πράγματα παράξενα μεταξύ τους, θέλει να μπορεί να περάσει το φιλί ακόμα και σαν κάτι μεταξύ φίλων αν χρειαστεί.

Το απαλό χαμόγελο στο πρόσωπο της Lena καθώς η Kara απομακρύνεται και καληνυχτίζει, δεν είναι μια εικόνα που η Kara θα ξεχάσει σύντομα.

Της έρχεται μήνυμα από τη Lena καθώς πάει σπίτι, inviting στο οποίο την προσκαλεί για μια ακόμα βραδιά ταινίας αυτό το Σαββατοκύριακο, μόνο που αυτή τη φορά το λέει ραντεβού. Φυσικά η Kara λέει ναι.


End file.
